this title is meaningless
by Kaine-Minizowa
Summary: Ichigo was together with Ulquiorra for seven years before Ulquiorra left him. Ichigo is now twenty five and running his fathers club. Something interesting happens.


Prologue:

_I couldn't see in the dark ahead of me but you lit the way with your presence the light from your voice so loud through the deep gray mist. You're the darkest yet lightest person I have ever met with more emotion than the whole world combined. Yet I was always oblivious to your love for me. I was oblivious to the fact that you were always trying to protect me. How I wish you were here again, the fact that you left me is the fact that I never paid any attention to you._

My heart still aches when I hear your name, your older brother still hangs around. _I miss you Ulquiorra. _Heart pangs again_. I detest the name now, I can't even here your name_.

I listened to Nnoitra rant on and on about how the _you, _the one never to be remembered, didn't get into the college that you wanted. _Sucks to be you. _I slapped Nnoitra across the face, leaving a welt the size of my hand, on his nose. Tears ran down my face_. It had only been a year since you left me_. We had been together for more than seven years, that's longer than most marriages now a day. Did you remember, my twenty-fifth birthday was yesterday? _Nnoitra crashed it. _He threw birthday cake at me, was drunk off his ass and had brought news to me that your parents came back home wealthy as shit. _You were to inherit everything with him. _Now I'm just some looser who never paid any attention to anything. I'm some drunk looser who took over the strip club my father used to run. _Where you used to work. Bartender…_

Chapter 1:

"Hey, Shinji, you're doing it wrong. Up, not down and arch your back, don't slump. I'm not running a poor house, I'm running a strip club." Ichigo spoke to the flamboyant gay with the blonde bob. He clicked his pen and wrote something down on the paper on his clip board.

"But Ichi, I'm trying my hardest, you didn't have to change the wardrobe to leather and lace! Especially the lace thong… I swear to god every time I rub against my pole my ass bleeds."

"Your ass is fine Shin, its your act that isn't, you know the routine to your music, you're the one who made them up. And you're also the one who suggested that leather and lace be our next choice of clothes." Ichigo said running a hand in his spiky orange hair.

"Yea but if I'd known you'd put me in a lace thong I'd have never suggested anything."

"You want a leather thong?"

"It'd probably be better than this thing riding up my ass hole." Shinji whined.

"Oh shut up and go talk to Yoruichi, I'm sure she'd love to torture your fine little ass." Ichigo chuckled and moved onto Shiro, his best friends cousin.

"So, whatcha thinking about Strawberry?" Shiro asked as he hung upside down on his pole, his long elbow length white hair dangerously close to touching the stage. Shiros golden eyes were a bit exotic what with the sclera being dyed black and all. They always turned Ichigo on.

"Mmm, I'm thinking I might want you on my lap tonight Shiro…"

"Oh? Well… Maybe. That is if you're good to me Berry-chan!" Shiro smirked and came up from his beautifully trained splits, groaning sensually at the sensation of the blood returning to his legs.

"You know I'm always sweet on you Shiro, that's why you're my favorite." Ichigo smirked and turned down the line to his next employee. Szayel smirked and swung around his pole and jumped off to land crouched on the ground in front of the orange haired employer, the former gymnast smirking as he ran a hand over his face and through his pink hair.

"I'm good, everything's fine over here, and I checked out the other two, they're doing great as well, as for Byakuya and Gin, I saw them go back stage to check up on the last guy." Byakuya and Gin were the body guards for the male strippers. Ichigo nodded and walked away with his clip board in his hand.

"Thanks for the help, it saves me the trouble. Keep up the good work." Ichigo said. He walked over to the bar where Neliel stood mixing the drinks. "Alright Nel, lets see if you still have it." Ichigo said with a chuckle as he saw her shocked face. She slid him a drink, told him the name of the drink she had made. He drank it down and smirked writing some more words down on his clip board and nodded. "Perfect as always." He slapped the black light bar and moved away.

"Okay people, were opening in five minutes." Ichigo said holding up a hand. Then he spun around to look at everything together. His eyes landed on the empty strip stage. Byakuya and Gin were both coming out from behind the curtains for the back room. They both made their ways to Ichigos side.

"He's not here." Gin said. "Hisagi Shuuhei is not here."

"Fuck, where'd the little shit go?" Ichigo asked fretting.

"Well, we need to start letting people in. I mean we are also half a dance club, there are women as well as men." Byakuya said. "Everyone wants booze and sex." Byakuya looked around and then his eyes stopped at the door.

"Alright, I'll think of something. You just go let them in." Ichigo said. Both Gin and Byakuya walked to the door where they looked out and saw that the line went all the way around the corner.

"Alright, Ladies who like Gentlemen, Gentlemen who like Gentlemen, we are proud to announce we are letting people in. IDs first though." Byakuya said.


End file.
